1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to installing tools; and, more particularly, to a tool for installing fasteners particularly wedging-type fasteners having cylindrical bodies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of wrenches are known in the art. Generally, such wrenches are either adjustable to grip the part being installed or otherwise turned, or of a fixed irregular inner configuration of the device which it is desired to grip. In the aircraft industry, when it is desired to secure two panels together, apertures are made in these panels and devices, known as wedging-type fasteners, are temporarily installed in aligning apertures in the panels at pre-determined locations. Such installation is usually carried out quickly and, preferably, automatically. The fasteners are later removed after installation of more permanent fasteners.
It is desired that the installer carry a suitable tool to effect such installation. It is necessary, with known tools and fasteners, to carefully align the wrenching portion of the tool to the fastener body to effect both proper installation and withdrawal after installation. This is a particular problem where the fastener body is not cylindrical. When the body of the fastener is cylindrical, conventional wrenching tools cannot be used to grip the cylindrical fastener body.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,719,447 to Ford, a wrench head in a ratchet wrench is disclosed having spring-biased rollers used to rotate a hexagonally-shaped nut. Since member 58 is in direct meshing engagement with wheel 24, it does not appear that the tool of Ford could be used to rotate a cylindrically-shaped nut since there would not be any wedging action. A round nut would merely turn within the jaws of member 58.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,589,736 to Bell, a workpiece A of round cross-section is rotated between dies having teeth. Such tool is quite complex, and the teeth must dig into the piece to rotate it.
Similar complex devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,613,565 and 2,613,942 to Saunders and 3,889,557. These prior art devices are relatively expensive and difficult to use.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,331,268; 3,263,320; and 3,162,072 all show tools used to install wedging-type fasteners. The bodies of all the fasteners are irregularly shaped and easily gripped by the wrench portion of the tool.
There is thus a need for a tool having a wrenching portion that is capable of installing cylindrical body fasteners in an inexpensive and simple manner without need for precise alignment between the fastener and the wrench.